


Day 3: Public & Biting

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Bratty is tired of Catty's games and decides to take a playful revenge.





	Day 3: Public & Biting

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the tumblr [@sinful-skeletons](http://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!
> 
> [Here](https://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com/post/166308005701/day-3-public-biting) is the line-up for Kinktober :)

Bratty and Catty were giggling from behind their stand of, like,  _ real good _ junk. It was so funny playing with each other’s body while there was no customer! Like, you can't just stay there boring yourself out of your mind waiting for them, that's totally lame. The two girls would rather invent sex games than talking over and over and over what a  _ creep _ this burgers vendor was.

“Catty, could you, like,  _ shut up?” _ Bratty asked suddenly, very annoyed. “Everybody will hear you if you keep meowing like that!”

“Bratty, you're  _ so _ lame! That's exactly where the fun is. Why would you be fingering my pussy in that alley if it wasn't to get, like, totally red-handed?”

Catty winked and Bratty groaned. Her purple friend was totally an exhibitionist but the crocodile monster wasn’t into it that much. At least she thought so. Catty did have a point when saying she wouldn’t do it here otherwise, but that’d actually given some ideas to Bratty.

“I bet you would love that, huh?” She asked, increasing the pace of her clawed fingers. “Maybe it's time for Burgerpants’ break soon, maybe he'll come there just at the beginning of the alley to spy on us like he  _ always _ does… Oh stars, you're getting  _ totally _ wet! You dirty little thing with no standards at all, you think I don't know you have, like, a soft spot for him? You would love that freak to see you like that, I totally know it!”

Catty was meowing and purring louder and louder, as to attract people better, and Bratty smirked, too happy to put her idea to use.

“I told you to  _ shut up.” _

She planted her long, sharp teeth into Catty’s arm. The cat jumped and exhaled a louder meow, her inner walls clenching on Bratty’s fingers. Catty was  _ so _ kinky! It was totally a turn-on to see her on the edge of orgasm from the pain.

“Shut up.”

She bit the side of her tummy. Catty was still moaning way too loud, but lost in pleasure as she was, she didn't force it anymore just to annoy Bratty. It was all genuine and, feeling hot and eager to have her turn coming up, the crocodile approached her jaw next to the cat’s ear and whispered:

“oh my stars, isn't it like, that creepy vendor just over there?”

She bit her neck. Catty came hard, her juices coating Bratty’s fingers, her inner walls clamping hard on them. Bratty chuckled while her friend was coming down from her sex high.

“Like, what?” She eventually pouted.

“He wasn’t here! I totally knew you were having a thing for that freak! You really have no standards at all!”

“ _ Oh stars I hate you!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was honestly difficult to write, though I don't know exactly why (probably because it was the first time writing these characters and I'm not too much into biting? But this day was too convenient for a crocodile monster always hanging with her best friend in a small alley xD). Still, I had fun, I should practice them!


End file.
